


After A Fight

by galactic_seungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min brainrot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Indulgent, soft 2min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_seungmin/pseuds/galactic_seungmin
Summary: Seungmin had a long day but he always had Minho on his side.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	After A Fight

“Can you please stop being an asshole for like 5 seconds?? I swear to fucking god, you are so irritating.” Seungmin stared blankly at his hyung, who was pulling at his arm. 

“Come on, Minnie, let’s work out for a while, I don’t want to do it alone,” Minho said in a whiny voice to get the younger’s attention.

“How do you have the energy to work out after all the performances we did today?” Seungmin groaned out his frustration with Minho. He had been pestering him to go work out for the past 30 minutes and he didn’t seem to want to give up anytime soon. Any other day, Seungmin would have given in already and they would be half way through their workout already. But today he was exhausted and irritated with everything. He felt like he could’ve done better during that day’s performance, which frustrated him to no ends no matter how much the boys complimented him on his execution. He just wanted to lay on his bed and cry his disappointment away. But here was Minho testing his patience. And he was about to explode.

“I get energetic after amazing performances like today! We fucking killed it out there! ” Minho smirked at him because he really was convinced they did a good job that day and they had but Seungmin felt otherwise.

“Amazing?? Yeah you guys all did amazing but I fucked up so bad today and I almost ruined the performance again! Did you hear that horrible fucking voice crack I had?? That shit was so embarrassing I swear to fucking god why do I always have to ruin everything, hyung? You all always do amazing at everything but no matter how hard I train, I always seem to find a way to mess shit up.” During that little rant, Seungmin had gotten up from his place on the bed and ended up almost yelling in Minho’s face. A single tear was falling down his cheek. 

Minho was initially full of shock but his face softened and he reached up to wipe another tear that streaked down Seungmin’s face. Seungmin realized how loud and aggressive he might have seem to Minho with that outburst and seemed to deflate. “Shit hyung I- I didn’t mean to lash out and yell at you, im sorry I just-” he fell back onto the bed and held his head in his hands. His shoulders crumbled and he starting sobbing softly into his hands. He was embarrassed enough but now he broke down in front of Minho, which only added to his embarrassment. He was used to keeping his emotions in until he found a place to let go without anyone seeing. But he was absolutely exhausted and he let his guard down. Now he probably let Minho down too and he couldn’t handle that.

Minho stepped over to him and patted his hair softly. Seungmin flinched slightly, his face had turned all red at this point, but then he slowly gave into Minho’s touch. Minho sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. He whispered, “Minnie… every day I am in awe at how hard you work and how much you’ve improved since we debuted. We all make mistakes, maybe this just isn’t your week, we’ve had so much shit happen in the past few weeks, it’s understandable if you mess up a few times. But that does not mean that you always mess up or that you ruin everything. What would we be without you, Minnie? Just ask any of the other boys, and I can assure you they would shower you in all the compliments in the world. You are definitely the strongest in the group but that doesn’t mean you have to go through this shit all alone, okay? We’ll always be here. I will always be here.” 

Seungmin lifted his head from in between his hands and looked up at Minho. He realized how close their faces where; they could feel each other’s breaths on their noses and mouths. “Hyung I-” his lip trembled as more tears fell and he lowered his face slightly. Minho reached under his chin and raised his face to look directly in his eyes. The tension in the room was rising; their lips only inches away. They both faltered for a moment as Minho looked down at Seungmin’s lips and then back up. Maybe it was something in Minho’s stare or the fogginess in his brain from crying but Seungmin did something he never saw himself doing. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

There was a flutter in their hearts they had never felt before. Their lips moved in sync with each other as Minho moved his hand to cup Seungmin’s cheek. After a few moments passed, they pulled away for a breath. “Hyung…” Seungmin was surprised but pleased with the way Minho kissed him back. He didn’t know what took over his brain to give him the courage to do that and he never would’ve thought Minho would actually kiss him back. But he did kiss back. And goddamn was he a good kisser.

Minho moves his hands to play with Seungmin’s hair, running his hands through his hair as Seungmin just stared up at him, dumbfounded. “Minnie…” Minho whispered delicately, he felt as if he spoke too loud he might break Seungmin when all he wanted was to keep him together. As Seungmin looked up at him with sparkly eyes full of tears, Minho had never felt so much love for anyone as he felt for the boy in front of him. This time it was him who leaned forward to connect their lips once again in a kiss. Seungmin pulled him even closer by the neck as Minho kept playing and running his hands through his hair, both boys just wanting to be as close as possible. They had never felt so safe or complete as they did in this moment, just the two of them and Seungmin’s soft hiccups as he let out his last tears.

“God, you are intoxicating, Kim Seungmin, what would I do without you?” Minho breathed out. He let Seungmin see a side of him he had never really seen before. Or at least, not like this. Seungmin knew his hyung was soft even though he pretended not to be, but he was so tender in this moment that he could do nothing but stare up at him. Minho chuckled at his expression and a soft smile took over his face. “You know I love you, right?”

“Hyung I… love you too but… what happens now?” Seungmin really did love him but he felt that they couldn’t go back to how they were before, to being just friends. The idea made his head spin painfully.

“I’m not sure Minnie… I just know I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But let’s just go to bed for now, okay? We can figure it out tomorrow, baby.” Minho moved so he was laying under the covers and motioned for Seungmin to join him.  
Seungmin obeyed and laid down next to him as the older wrapped his arms around him. “That sounds good hyung.” They fell asleep in each other’s arms, right where they belonged.


End file.
